Transmission Ended!
Transmission Ended! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty first case of the season as well the thirty first case overall. It is featured as the seventh and final case set in the Futuristic World: 4019 district of Parinaita. Plot After the ending of the last case, Samuel, the player and Expaei backed up into a corner, Scared for their lives. The kids were getting closer and closer but they heard Tom telling the kids NOT to kill them. Expaei thanked his boyfriend for letting them live. Tom didn't have a problem with this and advise they went to the "Unwanted Co" building and find a safe place. Expaei and the player went to the building and found the torn up body of Hamlet Lukis Osborne. Expaei felt sick by the sight of it and chose to investigate his murder. At that moment, the victim's son, Percival Lukis Osborne, came into the room and freaked out, asking what happened to his father. After calming him down, they investigated and filed Goth girl, Lucy Pgram, young woman from Jerry Grace's party, Miranda Bigot, the helper from the fun fair, George Killy, and finally the safety officer, Geoffrey Howville, as suspects in the murder investigation. They then got the results from the victim's body and regrouped in the safe area Expaei found. They recapped the case and how scary and weird it was, when they heard a buzzy coming from the wall. Before they could do anything, the wall exploded and someone threatened to blow up sky high! After getting this threat, they slowly came out to see the "Unwanted Co" officer, Stinging Nettles, pointing a gun at them, asking them what was going on and why people were destroying the "Unwanted Co". They questioned him and then, suddenly, Expaei managed to hit Stinging with a brick, left behind by the blast. Expaei told them not to worry as it was a soft brick but they choose to run for it, until they found another body. It was the body of the Ties's sister, Cherry Ties, killed in a similar way to how Hamlet was murdered. They then found Laser Fun CEO and Ties's brother, Jax Nero Ties, They informed him about his sister and he thanked them and hugged Expaei, telling him to be safe. After finishing questioning some of the suspects again, they were in the corridor, recapping the case. At that second, however, they heard the loudest scream ever, one that scared them more then anything, Samuel was screaming that he was about to die! Expaei and the player ran to Samuel's aid and found Percival, who was brainwashed, with a dagger, threatening to kill him. After pulling Percival aside and questioning him, and Samuel escaping. They then found all the evidence to arrest George Killy for the murder of Hamlet Lukis Osborne and Cherry Ties. They went to George to interrogate her about the murders that she did. She denied the allegations of the murder, but after a while, she admitted to the murders and helping May bring the God of Time to life. When Expaei asked why she did it, she went all quiet and looked down at her feet, after some convincing, she admitted that the murders has been written down for years in a book named "Predictions of time and space". Expaei was confused about this book and asked what it said about her murdering Hamlet and Cherry, to which she replied "A girl no younger then 19, a helper, will murder two people and help murder 6 more, to bring the god to life", when this was said Expaei was very confused and asked if all their fates were planned out by this book. She nodded and said that the book predicted that "One must die to stop the god, one must suffer heartbreak and one must become the god's equal". Before Expaei and the player could think another second, George pulled out a gun, Expaei and the player tried to stop her but George said it was fate, resaying another prediction from the book, "When the job is done, the killer will kill herself before an unwanted child and another, smart, person". She then shot herself in the face and fell to the floor, lifeless. Before they could think about what just happened, Knox ran in with Jax and Samuel, asking what just happened. Expaei told them everything and Knox revealed that he's seen that book before. When they heard this, they told each other that they were going to stop Tom and find out who wrote the predictions that ended so many lives. The team started by looking at the "Unwanted Co" and they found a book bag. Feeling hopeful, they opened it, only to find a note teasing them and telling them that the book had been moved. They send the message to Ra, who found out that there was small partials from the blown up room on it. They thanked Ra and ran to the blown up room and found a new glass case, they opened it and found the book they needed, "Predictions of Time and Space". They send it to Ra, who revealed that the book had predicted everything right that has happened to the group and in history, he mentioned one about a painting. Samuel remembered but asked how this could help. Ra looked at him and told them that the book was written by someone called the Predictor of Fate and then handed Samuel the book, there was a prediction saying "At the strike of midnight, the most evil brother must die to save the world". Samuel was shaking after this and they went to tell the Ties family member, Knox Ties. Knox seemed shocked by the news but agreed to doing it. Knox then helped find the helmet that would save the children and said he was ready to die, he said his final goodbyes and told Hatty to wait for him wherever she was. He puts it on and Knox screamed loudly and then told the kids to stop, stop the madness and killing. After he did that, Knox closed his eyes and lay in the chair, lifeless and stall. Samuel looked out the window and all the kids had stopped walking towards the "Unwanted Co" building and then they shakes their head. It had worked and the world was safe again. They thanked the lifeless body of Knox and left. When they got down to the bottom of the building. Expaei was there, waiting for an answer. Samuel told him everything but then Expaei said that they should find Tom, to help him control his powers. They went to the blown up room and found a message, telling Expaei to wait there. They did that and the God of Time, Tom Mikoja, appeared. Expaei and Tom talked for what seemed like hours, Expaei explaining and trying to make Tom understand that he needed to control his powers. Expaei then cried and hugged Tom tightly, telling him that his greatest fear was Tom dying before his eyes. This seemed to work and Tom hugged Expaei tightly back, finally back to normal. The team walked downstairs and saw the time machine, they then saw the doors open and the Parinaita Police Department came out with Charlie and Jacob came out, looking at their home as it was, they were finally home. However, they then heard a motorbike coming and it shot at the time machine and then it disappeared, leaving the dead bodies of Jacob Geloilafama and Charlie Gilingbeo. Samuel ran towards the dead bodies and Expaei tried to follow, but Tom held on tight to him, telling him it wasn't safe and before anything could be done, Tom touched Expaei on the nose and they both fainted on the ground. Samuel heard this and went running back to the two lovers but Zoya Kuznetsov stopped him and told him to run and they would meet them there. In a split second, Samuel ran back into the time machine and took off into an unknown time era as Zoya watched over the two lovers. Two days later, Tom and Expaei awoke from their sleep and heard someone knocking on the door. They got ready and opened it, to find the Time Agent, Glitter Golden, at their door. He asked if they were alright after their little sleep. But before they could answer, Glitter ask Expaei how it was being an equal to Tom. Expaei was confused but Glitter explained that only the god's true love could become an equal to him. He then told them to get packed and come to the streets. After they did that, they found Glitter waiting with his boyfriend, Ben Laoivo, They both gave them a watch and told them that it would take them to their friends, but that it was only a single use. They wished to be with their friends, the Parinaita Police Department, and then touched each other watched. A few seconds later, they landed in a strange room with maps all around the room and then they heard Samuel talking to a man they've never met before. They followed the voices and found Samuel, with their team, talking to a man, who turned around and asked who the hell Expaei and Tom were. After talking to the man, Who was Secretary of State, Winston Churchill, for a long time, Winston welcomed them to the war rooms and explained that they had been keeping an eye on Germany for quite sometime and also said they there was about to be a war. The Second World War! Summary Victim *'Hamlet Lukis Osborne' (Found pulled apart and bloody in "Unwanted Co") *'Cherry Ties' (Found burned alive and pulled apart) Murder weapon *'Pulled Apart' Killer *'George Killy' Suspects Percival_Lukis_Osborne_suspect_complete.png|Percival Lukis Osborne Lucy_Pgram_suspect_complete_2.png|Lucy Pgram Miranda_Bigot_suspect_complete_2.png|Miranda Bigot George_Killy_suspect_complete_1.png|George Killy Geoffrey-Howville_suspect_complete.png|Geoffrey Howville Jax_Nero_Ties_suspect_complete_4.png|Jax Nero Ties Quasi-suspects Knox_Ties_31_quasi-suspect.png|Knox Ties Expaei_Ties_quasi.png|Expaei Ties Tom_Mikoja_31_quasi-suspect.png|Tom Mikoja Glitter_Golden_suspect.png|Glitter Golden Winston_Churchill_quasi.png|Winston Churchill Killer's Profile *The killer hates the "Unwanted Co". *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer reads the Retro-tech magazine. *The killer wears red. *The killer weights less then 150 lbs. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate "Unwanted Co" (Clues: Victim's body, Dirty "The End is Near" sign, Broken Phone; Victim's Identified: Hamlet Lukis Osborne; New suspect: Percival Lukis Osborne) *Ask Percival about how he found his father's body. *Examine Broken phone (Result: Picture; New suspect: Lucy Pgram) *Ask Lucy about promoting the "Unwanted co" with the victim (New crime scene: Hamlet's House) *Investigate Hamlet's House (Clues: Faded book, Blue cube) *Examine Faded Book (Result: "How to kill a MONSTER!"; New suspect: George Killy) *Ask George about the monster in her book. *Examine Blue Cube (Result: Footage of Miranda and Hamlet fighting) *Question Miranda about the fight she had with the victim. *Examine Dirty "The End is Near" sign (Result: Flakes) *Analyse Flakes (03:00:00; New suspect: Geoffrey Howville) *Ask Geoffrey about why he thinks the world is about to end. *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer hates the "Unwanted Co") *Move onto chapter 2 (No star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Blown Up Room (Result: Another body, Tablet, Faded message; Victim Identified: Cherry Ties) *Examine Tablet (Result: Message to Cherry and Hamlet) *Examine Voice (Result: Voice matched; New suspect: Jax Nero Ties) *Inform Jax about the death of his sister (Profile Updated: Jax hates the "Unwanted Co") *Examine Faded message (Result: "You got in the way and now you DIE!") *Analyse threatening message (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Retro-tech magazine) *Analyse Cherry's body (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener) *Investigate Hamlet's Secret Office (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Strange device, Dirty letter, Stabbed model of victim's face) *Examine Strange Device (Result: Fire-thrower) *Question Geoffrey about his "safety" fire-thrower being with the victim (Profile Updated: Geoffrey hates the "Unwanted Co", reads the Retro-tech magazine and uses teeth whitener) *Examine Stabbed model of victim's face (Result: Strange powder) *Analyse strange powder (09:00:00) *Ask why Miranda wanted to kill the victim (Profile Updated: Miranda hates the "Unwanted Co", reads the Retro-tech magazine and uses teeth whitener) *Examine dirty letter (Result: "Your time is up Hamlet! - Lucy") *Ask why Lucy wrote the letter to the victim (Profile Updated: Lucy hates the "Unwanted Co", reads the Retro-tech magazine and uses teeth whitener) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Percival about why he nearly killed Samuel (Profile Updated: Percival hates the "Unwanted Co", reads the Retro-tech magazine and uses teeth whitener; New crime scene: Broken windows) *Investigate Window (Clues: Home-made bomb, Broken picture frame) *Analyse Home-made bomb (03:00:00) *Ask George as to why she made the bomb (Profile Updated: George hates the "Unwanted Co", reads the Retro-tech magazine and uses teeth whitener) *Examine Broken Picture frame (Result: Shouting pair of people) *Ask Jax as to why he has a fight with his sister (Profile Updated: Jax reads the Retro-tech magazine and uses teeth whitener) *Investigate Dangerous Hole (Everything above must be completed first; Clues: Locked bag, Broken object) *Examine Locked bag (Result: Strange fibers) *Analyse Strange fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Numbers) *Analyse Numbers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weights less then 150 lbs) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Future Relations (7/7) (2 stars) Future Relations (7/7) *Investigate Dangerous Hole (Available after unlocking Future Relations; Clue: Book bag) *Examine Book bag (Result: "Your book is in another place" message) *Analyse message (04:00:00) *Investigate Blown up Room (Clue: Glass case) *Examine Glass case (Result "Prediction of Space and Time book") *Analyse "Prediction of Space and Time book" (03:00:00) *Tell Knox about what the book says about him (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Hamlet's Secret Office (Result: Coded safe) *Examine coded safe (Result: Controlling helmet) *Help Edward find Tom Mikoja (Everything above must be done first) *Investigate Broken windows (Result: Ripped note) *Examine Ripped note (Result: "Expaei, wait for me") *Make Tom able to control his powers (Reward: Burger) *See what Glitter needs from us (Reward: Time Watches and Time travellers clothes) *Convince Winston Churchill that we're on the good side. *Move onto the next case (In World at War!) (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Futuristic World: 4019